


One Minute

by solohux



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: “He’s not going anywhere,” Kylo barks, growls. He pushes himself up off the bunk, standing up on his shaky legs. “We stay together. That’s what Organa promised. That was our agreement.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> from an angst prompt post on tumblr, where an anonymous asked for Hux being pulled out of Kylo's arms. I hope you like this!

The bunks in the cells of the Resistance base aren’t made for two people to rest on.

In any other situation, Hux would’ve kneed Kylo in his gut to make him move up, to stop hogging the bed, but in their cold and damp cell, Kylo could devour Hux and he wouldn’t care. His Knight sleeps restlessly on his right side, face pale and eyelids flickering in the low light filtering in through the tiny, tinted window as he dreams. Kylo’s skin is glazed with a light spread of sweat, likely from whatever Force-suppressing drug they’d injected him with upon their capture. Hux lies on his left side, facing Kylo, sleep remaining elusive to his heavy mind. Their knees entwine, legs wrapped together, the pressure of Kylo’s heavy limbs resting on him keeping Hux’s consciousness firmly planted in this grim reality where they’re awaiting judgement from their _enemy,_ from _Ben Solo’s_ family.  

When Kylo had uttered the words ‘ _you and me against the galaxy, Hux’,_ Hux had pictured himself upon a regal throne and dressed in the finest clothes with Kylo standing tall and strong next to him, glaring down his nose at those who dare stand against him and his faithful Hound. That vision in his mind quickly dissipates into nothing, erasing the life that he’s so desperately craved since Kylo had whispered into Hux’s ear that his loyalties lie with _his_ General, and _not_ with the Supreme Leader, with the man who _made_ him and not the creature who _created_ him.

But the reality that’s consumed them both is the image that’s only had the audacity to creep in his nightmares; captured and held captive by the Resistance, the First Order in shambles, their death awaiting on the other side of the iron gates.

Hux sighs, his breath blowing some of Kylo’s hair that cascades over his forehead. He slides his hand up Kylo’s arm, recalling the first time he’d glided his fingers over the rough robes and all the way up to cup Kylo’s cheek, to pull him in for their first kiss. Hux cups Kylo’s cheek in the same manner that he once had, running his ungloved hand over his cheekbone, trying to bring forth the overwhelming _happiness_ he’d felt the first time he’d done this, but Hux feels nothing but a looming sense of dread hanging over them both like a thick fog, growing more and more impenetrable by the second.

Hux knows he would willingly walk _headlong_ into the fog without a second thought if it meant Kylo escaping with his life.

“Have I ever told you how loud your thoughts are?” Kylo says, cracking one eye open, fidgeting on their cramped bunk, shuffling closer to Hux.

“On multiple occasions, yes,” Hux replies, meeting Kylo in the middle, their foreheads touching.

The silence between them is suddenly unsettling, thick and loud, both afraid to utter anything that may only make the situation more difficult.

“Hux,” Kylo whispers, bringing his hand to rest on Hux’s hip. He opens both of his eyes, His eyes are glazed, _distant,_ as though trying to wake himself up but as he blinks, tears form, realising that this is their absolute. “I want—. This isn’t what I—. Look. I-I wish—.”

“Me too, Ren.”

Kylo’s lip quivers, his emotion spilling from his dark eyes in hot tears, dampening Hux’s face as they kiss, deeper and more desperately than they’ve ever kissed before. Hux can feel the longing on Kylo’s lips, feeling his own lustful craving after every inch of Kylo’s perfect skin, every shuddering breath that Kylo exhales, every second on every clock for the rest of their lives.

But time isn’t on their side. Ben and Armitage learned this in the hardest of ways, forced to grow up too quickly to become men filled with self-doubt and an agonising loneliness rooted deep. It’d likely been no surpise that Kylo and Hux had found comfort in the other’s solitary heart.

The creaking sound of their cell door opening forces their kiss apart, and Hux bolts up, eyes trained on the door, heart thrumming, fists clenched, ready to claw and brawl his and Kylo’s way out if he has to. Commander Dameron, Hux recognises, stands in the doorway, the traitorous Stormtrooper hovering by his side. A gaggle of Resistance officers gather behind them, faceless and nameless to Hux’s uncaring eyes.

“General Hux,” Dameron says, one hand resting on the blaster on his hip. “Your removal from this cell has been ordered. General Organa has suggested you have a moment to say goodbye to Kylo Ren. You…won’t be seeing him again.”

Hux feels Kylo’s hand slip protectively around his waist, pulling him close.

“He’s not going anywhere,” Kylo barks, _growls._ He pushes himself up off the bunk, standing up on his shaky legs. “We stay together. That’s what Organa promised. That was our agreement.”

Dameron clears his throat, looking up at the Stormtrooper for a moment.

“There’s been a change of plan. It’s been agreed that the two of you aren’t good together. You’ve got one minute.”

“ _No!”_ Kylo shouts, pushing Hux behind him, though he stumbles as he tries to call the Force to his fingertips, finding only a void in his mind where his powers once dwelled. “You’re not taking him. You can’t, _she promised!”_

Hux feels his core tremble at the ferocity of Kylo’s voice, _Force or no Force,_ there’s still a strong aura around his Knight’s body, warning threats to keep away.

“Ren,” Hux whispers, moving to stand in front of Kylo, being able to sense how much his Knight needs to be held by Hux’s hands. “Shh. I’m here.”

“I won’t let them, they can’t, I need you,” Kylo stutters, cheeks stained with tears, holding Hux’s cheeks in his palms, hands shaking. “Armitage, don’t, don’t go.”

Kylo’s fingers latch onto Hux’s hips, holding him tightly as though his soft fingertips could prevent the cold grasp of the galaxy’s hands from tearing them apart. Throwing his arms around Kylo’s neck, Hux feels his restrains slipping away, tears forming in his pale eyes, begging for something to save them from a fate worse than death: being parted.

“Minute’s up…Take him,” Dameron says, but Hux notes there isn’t a hint of glee in the man’s tone, no cockiness from being the one to make General Hux _cry._

“No!” Kylo shouts, burying his face in Hux’s neck, his grip like a vice around Hux’s waist.

“ _Ren_ ,” Hux whispers through his sobs which only escalate as he feels coarse and unfamiliar hands around his arms, pulling him away from Kylo’s warm embrace.

Hux digs his heels into the floor though it’s futile; he’s weak from malnourishment, _lack of sleep,_ and whatever drug is dominating its way through Kylo’s veins is making the once-unstoppable knight as shaky as a newborn deer. Hux cries out as his arms are pried away from around Kylo’s neck, shouting out for Kylo to help him in a desperate tone that he doesn’t recognise. There’s a sudden darkness in Kylo’s eyes, a mix of heartache and ferocity brewing in his glazed irises, and it takes four Resistance officers to charge into the cell and hold him back, though it doesn’t take much effort; even from just looking at him, Hux knows that Kylo is too weak to fight back, too weak to save him.

“Hu- _ux!”_ Kylo shouts out, pushed back against the wall, hands and arms being restrained with cuffs. He struggles twisting his hips.

“Don’t hurt him!” Hux shouts, gritting his teeth, though no one listens. They force Kylo down to his knees, fastening his arms behind his back as his tears drip onto the floor. Hux opens his mouth to call Kylo’s name, but an agonised sob erupts from his lungs instead as he’s dragged out of the cell, tears cascading down his pale cheeks, feeling as though a blade though his chest would’ve been less painful than feeling as though he’s leaving a piece of his soul behind in that dark cell.  

As he feels all warmth disappearing from his body, turning frigid and lifeless, Hux is dragged down the corridors to his new cell, leaving a part of himself with Kylo in that dark cell, with the only being in the galaxy to have ever known the story of _Armitage Hux_ and loved him regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
